


Chase Collins

by The_Asset



Category: Political Animals, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Always female Chase Collins, Chase has feelings for Caleb Still, Creeper Thomas, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Stalking, original animal character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asset/pseuds/The_Asset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of The Covenant, Chase flees to Washington DC, forcing herself to not use her powers, which gives her horrible side effects. She's afraid that The Boys will find out she's still alive, and come to kill her. She makes a big decision and gets a small job as a Student teacher at the local Art School. She meets Jamie Crockwell, a fellow Student Teacher and gets to know her, still afraid that she will find out her sexret and report her to Caleb. She and Jamie go out on the town one night and stumble acrossed The Dome, upon finding it, they go inside and meet Thomas Hammond, aka TJ. Jamie brushes off the man as a flirter, but Chase knows hes just trying to get into her head, and make the same mistake she made when she was with Caleb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good-bye, Salem

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first crossover. I changed a few things and made Chase a female, much like she is in my other Covenant story. I apologize if Chase seems OOC, but this is how I imagine his female self. Good luck and may god have mercy on your soul.

_Silent, not even the twitter_

_Of insects. The wind stills_

_Against a distant sky of clouds._

_The cold is gray and fierce,_

_Bitter as a widow at the grave._

_The trees' bare bony fingers_

_Point crookedly_

_Toward Heaven or Hell_

_Or worse than that, towards nowhere._

 

Winter days

Wear long as the ocean shore,

Governed by a god

Harsher than windstorm hail

And more punishing than the waves

That break ships in two. 

 

There are rules to follow here,

One righteous path

Thrashed down through the woods. 

 

Bones chatter, while branches

Snap heavy with ice.

Something stronger than fever

Quakes and curls

Through Village girls. 

Their screams and contortions

Be of awesome proportion.

'Tis a sight to behold,

Distraction from cold. 

 

Cider flows inside the tavern, 

For Ingersoll's serves

A hearty stew

Of witch fever.

All who enter, and imbibe

Do lick their lips for more.

 

Sure as meat makes a pie, 

The villagers be certain

That Satan is among them. 

The brisk spoons of girls

Ladle fear

Into everyones bowls. 

 

The mayflowers, 

Bloom now.

Heart shaped pink and white

Blossoms sweeten the wind.

Winters scraggly witch hazel

And furred pussy-willow buds

Crouch not alone

On the hillside.

The spring air smells

Ripe and ready.

 

Ruffle the goose

And she'll snap at your tail,

Kick you to stream

And bar you

From the row of ducks. 

 

The water muddies. 

'Tis hard to know

Where next

To dunk your head

And bite the new fish

When you be 

Scouting the sea

Alone.

 

Why uproot

A perfectly healthy

White blazing star

From the soil

To allow room

For a roadside weed? 

The purple love grass

May appear somewhat

Spectacular at first

With its bright-colored veins,

But it grows wide and irreverent, 

Knows not how to

Contain itself

Withen the garden.

 

Hot, stuffend in skirts

And screaming, "Witch!"

Some of us girls point fingers

From positions of sunlight,

Others of us hide,

Under a parasol of leaves. 

Sirens all, we choir a cacophony

Of gassy together. 

 

None of the villagers dare step

On the shadows we forge,

Lest their name

Be next proclaimed.

For as evening approaches

And heat subsides

Our elders shrivel and shrink

And we girls

Grow spine tall. 

 

Yea, the fruit be ripe,

Eat it. 

Things do fall.

 

The leaves promise

To hold tight their branches, 

But their colors soon be changing. 

 

Green unfolds

Its beauty and anger

As scarlet, maize, amber. 

 

For all that be ripe today

Will crumble

Into brown

Into a pile

Of wither

And indifference.

 

Beware of sturdy branches. 

Not only apples hand

From trees. 

Oh, 'tis not consolation

That the apples be poisoned, 

To shoot them to soon

From the branch,

And know 'twas you

Who made the wretched bullets!

For you who are the last log

On the load of lumber,

'Tis you who crushed them flat. 

 

Holiday Ends.

Time to unpack

Your bags and launder

Your clothes. 

 

Some stay on the road, 

Refuse to reenter

Home and resume

Regular life, 

The sunrise-to-sunset

Day of cooking,

Spinng, tending, study -

Pierced with the dagger of silence.

 

After a fire rages,

The forest path dusts away. 

 

It may be safe to walk, 

But where do you go

When all directions wear

The same black ashen despair?

 

Cold restores order.

Shrill winds muffle

Screaming, and the trees twist

More deviant arms and legs

Than affliction.

 

The witch hunt is snuffed. 

The accusors slip

Under the silent ice

Of indifference. 


	2. Out On The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Chase go out on the town, and meet a Mr. Hammond. Chase gets bad vibes from him and she has her first bout of side effects for not using her powers. Jamie acts like a bitch, but Doug apologizes for her and his brother.

Jamie had decided that since I hadn't had a proper vacation since I first got to Washington DC, she was gping to take me shopping and out on the town. So here we are, at a local store. She's looking through the strapless dresses, as I look through the tank tops and jeans. She noticed a cute black dress and looked at me. "Here, go try this on." I grumbled about not being able to afford it, and than I'm self conscious about my body. I come out wearing the dress and Jamies jaw drops. "Absolutely gorgeous. We are buying you more black colored clothing." I went back in and changed back into my clothes, following behind her as she threw clothing for me to try on into my arms. I looked down at my faded and dirty converse, realizing I needed new shoes soon. Jamie must have read my mind, because she nudged me with these knee high midnight black and snow white converse with rips and scratches on them. "Here, you needed new ones anyways." I thanked her, and followed her to the cashier, who looked slightly horrified as I placed the now folded pile of clothes on the counter. "Ah, Mrs. Crockwell. How may I assit you today?" She chuckled and looked at him. "I'm just buying my friend here some new clothes. Shd moved to Washington DC last week and I'm helping her get settled in. Any new places to check out tonight?" The cashier nodded. "The Dome. It opens tonight, and I heard its owned by Thomas Hammond." Jamies face lit up. "Dougie finally let him open it up?" The man nodded. "Apparently so, say... aren't you and his brother in a relationship?" I watched Jamie nod, and looked at her. "Who is Doug?" I asked, slight sad that she hadnt told me about him. "Don't worry, sweetheart." I looked down and sighed. "Oh... okay." I looked around and grabbed my now purchased clothing and converse and left. I waited for Jamie outside, as the clouds openned up and it began to rain. I looked at the sky and hummed something under my breath as a man and what looked like his twin walk by. I shuffled out of their way, and looked for Jamie. "So, Doug are you inviting your girlfriend to my opening tonight?" I blinked, and looked towards the two. "U-Um, excuse me but are you Douglas Hammond?" The taller one turned and smiled at me. "Why yes, yes I am. And you are?" I heard the store door open and Jamies squeal as she hugged her boyfriend. "Dougie!" I looked away as she and Doug shared a small kiss. "Chase, this is my boyfriend Douglas Hammond and his brother Thomas Hammond, he goes by TJ." I smiled, and waved awkwardly, and looked away again. "So, are you and Jamie friends?" I nodded, and looked at her. "Been friends since I moved here." I laughed nervously and looked at Jamie. "I'm gonna go, got to feed Buck and grade those projects." I waved bye and took off, carrying the bags as I passed by the local Library. I sighed, and hurried on home faster than ever. When I got home, I sat the bags down and went to feed my fluffy giant fat cat, Buck Bear. I leaned down and poured his food into his bowl and walked back to the bags, pulling them into my room and put them away in my closet as loghtning flashed in the window. I heard an angry hiss and knew Buck was going to stay under the couch until the storm passed. 

I settled down in my small office and set to work grading the students abtract drawings. Placing letter grades on them, seeing the many different types of abstract they had done. I smiled and placed the graded ones in a seperate pile, and than placed them in the graded folder, placing that in her bag and headed into the living room. "Come on, Buck... " I tapped his food bowl and watch as he slowly and slinkily crawled over and ate his food. I chuckled and patted his head as he began to pur. I had gotten Buck the day I moved into my apartment. He came with the apartment, since he was holed up in the back room which was now my small studio. I had paintings of him and his chubby self littered everywhere in that room, along with portriats of my ex-boyfriend and his friends. I sighed, remembering Caleb and his friends. I rubbed the small cross on my necklace, remembering the day he got it for me and wiped tears away. I had watched him almost die because of a mistake I had made, causing Kate and Pogue to be placed in the hospital and Sarah almost burned up in a fire. I regretted everything I had done and knew he would never forgive me. I wiped the rest of the tears away and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Faygo, and headed to my studio. I reached over and turned on my CD player, and smiled when Semi-Automatic by Twenty One Pilots played. I sat down at my easil, and began to let out all the stress of the day into my painting. I stopped a few hours later, as Angel with a Shot Gun began playing. I looked at the painting and smiled as I saw Caleb and I in the painting, sitting under the tree as I played with his hair. He was smiling, eyes closed. I sighed and looked up, hearing a knock on my door. I stood up, wiped my hands on my apron and opened the door, seeong Jamie. "Hey, did you forget I'm taking you to The Dome?" I looked at her. "Jamie, I can't go tonight. We have work tomorrow, and the kids are cpunting on me to bring in Buck Bear so that they can draw him." She pounted, whining. "Oh come on, please? Just a few hours okay? Than I promise we can leave." I looked at her and sighed. "Fine, but I'm wearing what I am wearing right now, minus the apron." I was wearing my Spencer Academy Hoodie, the cross Caleb gave me, a pair of green skiny jeans, and my old converse. She nodded and took hold of my hand. "Grab your keys, arm your secuirity, say bye to Buck, and come on." I nodded, and went to grab my keys, leaning down and petting Buck, armed the system, and left with her as we headed down to her car. I slid into the passager seat and waited for her to get in. She was messing with her hair and turned up the music till you could hear the seats vibrating. I turned it down some and looked at her. "Way to bust my eardrums, Jamie." She giggled, and sped off down the rain slicked street, singing along to Fall Out Boys My Songs Know What you did in the dark. I looked out the window, wondering who we would see at the parry tonight, and checked my phone for messages. I looked up, and blinked, seeing The Dome in the distance as Jamies car purred to a stop, and parked in a parking spot. She got out, locked it, and lead me into the club. The first thought that popped in my mind was holy shit, they need to turn the music down. I looked around, having lost Jamie already. "Ladies and gentleman! Introducing the owner himself, Thomas Hammond!" I heard the DJ announce the arrival of some man and looked around, gasping. Douglas's brother walked down the stairs, heading towards the dance floor. I blinked, and looked around for Jamie. I fpund her sitting on some mans lap, making out with him as he ran his hands up her back. I couldn't see the mans face but from the sounds Jamie was making, I knew it had to be someone she knew. I felt a hand land on my waist, and squeaked. TJ stood there, a smirk on his face. "Hey pretty girl, how you doing?" I could tell he was drunk as I could smell his breath. "None of your business, Hammond." I looked away, and slipped out of his grip, heading towards Jamie. I wanted to leave now but she was gone, and so was the man she was making out with. I than gulped, feeling vomit start to come, and ran to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet as I felt my breakfast and lunch come up. I could hear moans from one of the stalls and felt another wave of vomiting coming along. I let go, and vomittied again, slipping to the floor and blinked. "Why am I so sick?" I muttered and than remembered. I had made a promise to not use my powers and now realized why I was sick lately, it was a side effect. 


	3. The Alley Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase winds up in a bad place at a bad time, and tries to flee for her life. Caleb comes to Washington DC, searching for Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where rape happens... do not hate on me please.

I coughed into my arm, walking out of the club and down to the sidewalk. I passed by the alleyway and yelped feeling a hand go over my mouth, blocking my pleas for help and an arm go around my waist, pulling me into the darkness. A mans laugh echoed through the brick pathway, shattering the silence. I clawed at the mans hands, trying to get away. I bit down hard on the hand til I tasted blood and and ran. The man snarled, than grabbed my leg, yanking me back again. "Shouldn't have done that, slut whore." I flailed, clawing at his shadowed face. I felt the wall slam into my back as he shoved me into the wall, and the cold of a blade on my neck. "Behave, and I won't have to kill you." I blinked back tears, and looked away, eyes watering. The man put the blade away, and shoved a hand down my jeans and into my underwear. I screamed for help, only to feel a hand go on my mouth. He kissed my neck as he yanked my jeans and underwear down. I whimpered behind the hand, and bit down on the mans hand again, only to feel my head smack against the brick building. The world was spotted with black and white as I slipped to the floor. The man kneeled down and chuckled. I recognized him now and whimpered weakly, clawing at the floor as hands wrapped around my ankles. I screamed out for help, and slammed my fist into the mans gut, fighting as he yanked my hoodie off and tied my hands behind my back. I head butted him again, only to feel my tank top rip off, exposing my bra and the cross necklace. Thomas smirked and wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me into his chest. I felt a strap of my tank top be wrapped around my head, blocking my screams. He kissed my cheek gently, and shoved me to the wall. There came a ripping sound and my jeans fell to the ground. I thrashed, feeling his cold hands wrap around my thighs bruisingly tight, and bent them up and out, moving my underwear out of the way. I thrashed again, tears rolling down my cheeks as I begged him to let me go, sobbing. He undid his belt and jeans and pulled out his cock, slamming deep into my core as he smirked against my neck. "Fuck, your tight." He muttered out a curse, and thrusted hard and rough, his grip on my thigh and neck leaving deep purple and black bruises. I began to sob in fear behind the gag, my lungs not able to gain air. TJs eyes were clouded with lust and fury, as he raped me in the alleyway outside his club. I whimpered behind the fabric, sobbing into his shoulder as he let go of my neck, allowing me to breath. I could hear someone shouting and looked up, eyes fuzzy. There was a shadowy form at the end of the alleyway, he looked like an old friend of mine, I just couldn't remember. I felt him shooting inside of me, and air as TJ pulled out, letting me drop to the floor as he snarled. He yanked me up by my hair and noticed the cross. He yanked at it til it when flying into a corner of the alley and I dropped to the ground, unconscious and bleeding from where he had cut me and raped me.

I woke to a beeping noise beside my head, and someone holding my hand. My throat was partched and I couldn't blink without pain exploding behind my eyelids. "Shh, its okay Chase.... your safe." I heard a familliar voice, was that Caleb? I blknked my eyes open as I squeeked in pain. Caleb sat beside me in the hospital room. He was holding my hand, while holding a small plastic cup of water. I weakly reached for it and took a sip. The pain subsided for a bit and I sighed in relief. "Caleb...? I-I... I thought you hated me." Caleb looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I blamed you for nearly killing my friends an I. I know I should have kept you away from my father, and I'm sorry... I should have believed you." I looked at him, reaching a hand up and stroking his cheek bone. "Don't... its okay..." I whispered, and tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the bed while convulsing in pain. Caleb hit a button and a nurse came running in, and pushed a needle into my shoulder, sending morphine into my system. I fell back into unconsciousness just as someone arrrived to speak with me. I sunk into the dark, hand losing its grip on Calebs hand, falling open as someone let out a scream and the machines shut off around us, the room going dark. Caleb reched out blindly and felt for my hand. He took hold of it, and looked around. There came a hum of backup generators and sighed in relief as the machines in my room came back on. I hadn't even realized I was on minor life support. I cringed in pain and blinked back tears, sinking into a nightmare. A few hours later, I woke with a scream, sitting up in bed and realizing I was home safe. I heard Buck hop onto the bed and flop into my lap. I began to sob pitafully, remembering how I felt so weak and broken as the man raped me. I sobbed into my cats fur, not feeling good. I called in a sick day, and went to take a shower, hoping to wash myself of the dream. I slid down the wall as the water fell, crying into my soaked knees and arms, releasing all the pent up emotion inside my body as I cried and cried. The water was starting to heat up as I let the tears fall. I sat there until the water ran cold, shivering in the cold air and water of my shower. Buck was pawing at the bathroom door, meowing his fat head off for me to get out. I reached up and turned off the shower, grabbing a fluffly white towel and wrapped it around my goosebump covered body, and sighed in relief, not seeing bruises or anything, I guess it had all been a dream. I dried off, and changed into my sweatpants, a old Fall Out Boy shirt, a hoodie, and pinned my hair up in a bun, heading for my Studio. I passed by the living room and saw someone laying on the couch. I blinked, reaching over and taking hold of a metal baseball bat I had, and raised it up, ready to knock the intruder out. Stepping towards the couch silently, I peered over the edge and blinked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There laid Caleb Danvers, my ex boyfriend. He was sound asleep, holding the necklace he had given me months earlier. I blinked, and looked around, before placing the bat back and sighed, looking at Buck who was laying on his cat bed. "Your a lazy ass cat, you know that?" I teased him, smiling gently and petted his fluffy head. 


End file.
